Dragon Ball Guardians
by NexusMaster18
Summary: Centuries have passed the Earth is at peace, the Dragon Balls were scattered across the universe in order to keep them out of evils reach only the seven star ball remains on Earth in the hands of its Guardian. See as Saru pure saiyan and adopted son of one of Son Goku's last living descendant's takes up the mantel of guardian and protects the Earth with the new Z-Fighters.
1. Chapter 0 Prologue

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z is Akira Toriyama's creation, this is not being done for profit just for fun.

Dragon Ball Guardians

Dragon Balls orange, crystalline spheres with the ability to call forth the Eternal Dragon Shenron who will grant wishes to anyone who gathers all seven of them. For centuries these mystical balls were sought after by evil beings to grant their selfish desires, such as immortality or world domination. Their pursuit for the mystical balls often lead to many casualties, this was a cycle repeated far too many times and so in order to protect the universe from the threat of evil the balls were spread to different planets and given to powerful beings of good that would later take on the title guardian. The Guardians had a spell cast on them so if any of the other guardians were killed they would be able to prepare just in case an evil force had begun hunting the dragon balls. When the guardians passed by natural means however a new guardian was chosen by the Kai of their sector and the planet's watcher. Many Guardians surrounded themselves with allies they could trust or entire armies so as not to fail in their duty. If a hunt for the balls began the number of whichever ball was taken would appear on the other guardians forearm alerting them to the danger. With the planets so far apart they all had time to prepare and whichever guardian was attacked next would easily eliminate said threat and return the ball to its planet giving it to the planet's watcher until a new guardian could be properly chosen. This arrangement worked for a long time, in fact it was seemingly perfect, but what will happen the day when an evil stronger than all the guardians appears who will be able to stop such a threat if anyone at all. This story revolves around the guardian of Earth's ball Saru a name that would eventually be as highly regarded as Goku.

It was a day just like any other when it happened, Dende watcher of Earth sat a top the lookout along with Mr. Popo when a saiyan Pod came falling from the sky. Dende not knowing if the visitor was a friend or foe assumed the worst and summoned the last protector of Earth Gosuke a 4th generation descendant of Goku's. He stood 6'0" tall wearing an altered version of the orange and blue gi. Gosuke was a master of the Turtle Hermit style and as such he had to dress the part, he wore a long sleeve orange robe that came down to his ankle, a black sash around the waist with a saki gourd tied to it, a pair of black pants with martial arts shoes rather than boots, a black sun hat on his head, and the power pole on his back to top it all off. Gosuke took flight reaching the pod's landing sight at the same time as Dende. He raised his power to the max ready to go al out if need be, as they approached the pod the door began to open releasing steam. Gosuke armed himself with the power pole extending it enough to where close quarter combat was possible, but once they were close enough they realized it wasn't at all what they expected. Instead of some big brutish saiyan they were met with a child no older than a year, though it was clear he was a saiyan his hair stood on ends defying gravity as most saiyans hair did and his tail swung back and forth as he stared up at the two of them.

"Dende, what... the hell is going on here" he asked in an obviously confused tone.

"Well' Dende started "Goku was originally sent here as an infant because the inhabitants of Earth are generally thought of as weak, and so they send children instead deeming them strong enough to handle the task" he explained.

"Yeah I do remember you telling me something like that before" he admitted as he picked the infant up by his tail with a somewhat deviant grin on his face. " so if he was programmed to get the planet ready all i'd have to do to make him forget is give him a good bump on the head" asked Gosuke who now had his other hand balled into a fist.

"Y yeah... but" Dende started but before he could finish Gosuke had delivered a solid blow to the infant's head.

Dende winced just from seeing the hit "was that really necessary" he asked out of concern for the boy's head.

The infant let out a powerful cry piercing their ears and a small knot was left on his head.

"Don't worry Dende he's a saiyan it'll take a lot more than that to really harm him even if he is young" he said speaking over the absurdly loud wailing. He tossed him in the air to readjust the way e was holding him from his tail to cradling in his arms, though this was probably one of the worst ways he could've done this.

"What will you do with him Gosuke" Dende asked as he began to floating, signifying he was about to take off.

"Well its not as if I doubt your twins or lack faith in me and Miko's child that'll be born in a few month's, but Saru is here to stay and honestly I think a saiyan is the best protector the Earth could have. That being said I've decided to raise him as my own son and train him as the next protector of the Earth and who knows maybe he'll be able to take my spot as guardian too. I'm not gonna live forever you know Dende" He said with the signature child like smile on his face.

"Saru?"

"Oh yeah that's what I've decided to name him' ya' know because of the tail and all"

"Right well I know you can't be dissuaded, so I guess the most I can do is say good luck" said Dende with a half-hearted smile.

"Thanks" said Gosuke as he flew off with Saru tucked tighlt in his arms. (Me and you are gonna have some good times together) thought Gosuke as he looked at the infant.

 **A/N well that's the prologue if you have any questions thus far I'll answer them as best I can. Comments critiquing and anything else welcome thanks for reading be sure to be looking for the next chapter if interested in the next 2 to 3 days.**


	2. Chapter 1 15 Years Later

Dragon Ball Guardians

Ch 1: 15 Years Later

The scene opens up on the stage of the Budokai Tenkaichi, the whole crowd has gone silent as the two competitors after a barrage of blows in both directions and energy based attacks has left both fighters fatigued, waiting to make their next move. Saru pure blooded saiyan, adopted son of Gosuke, disciple of the turtle hermit style and creator of the Golden Lion style. He wore a black and gold gi that was now tattered. He stood about 5'10" with a lean yet athletic build, the sides and back of his head were shaved low while the rest of his hair still stood on ends defying gravity, and his skin was similar to that of a darker saiyan such as Turles, and finally his eyes were gold unlike any saiyan seen before. His opponent Akuma stood a whole 4 inches higher than him with a similar build, son of Dende and disciple of the Shadow Clan or warrior namekins, having an aqua blue skin color instead of green which made him an outcast amongst his own people. He wore a white and blue attire which had been just as badly torn as Saru's own clothing. The two stared at the other from across the stage determination in both their eyes, neither one willing to lose the match.

"Hahahahhaha, damn Akuma I figured you were good training with those warrior namekians and all, but I never thought you'd kick my ass his bad" he admitted while breathing heavy trying to regain his composure.

"Yeah, I didn't think anybody besides you would be worth my time" he said with a grin etching it way across his face. "Your brother didn't even worry me" Akuma mocked having been the one who defeated him.

"Let's not talk about my brother, least he joined the tournament unlike Tenshi who's following the teaching of the Dragon Clan. That's gotta be the lamest excuse ever" Saru said as he laughed a bit through his teeth.

"Kick that namekians ass Saru" shouted one of the spectators.

"Yeah maybe" Akuma admitted lunging forward toward the saiyan, and Saru doing the same to him now that they'd both caught their breath. The fight was back on as Akuma stretched his hand toward Saru, though it was easy enough for him to dodge. Unfortunately Akuma's hand was like a heat seeker it just followed Saru until finally it caught him by the ankle and slammed him against the stage floor. Saru winced after being slammed and upon opening his eyes he saw Akuma was parallel to him floating in the sky about to release a cannonade of ki blast. Akuma released his barrage of blast with no restraint fighting as if to kill. Soon dirt crowded the stage clouding everyone's vision including Akuma's. He flew down to make sure his opponent had been taken care of but was met with a kiai halting him, giving Saru the chance the to hit Akuma with a pointblank ki blast to the chest causing a to retreat to once again gain his composure.

"How, you shouldn't even be able to move" he barked at Saru demanding an answer.

"You know me well enough to know that last attack wouldn't take me out. It was simple really I just put up a little barrier to protect me from your attack" he said as he closed in for some hand to hand.

"Show that upstart who the real martial arts champ is Akuma" called a member of the audience.

"Yeah teach him not to be so cocky" said another in agreement with the previous statement.

Saru and Akuma both aimed for the face as they released a flurry at of punches in almost mirror form. If Saru threw a right Akuma threw a left but dodging these short jabs was too easy for fighters of their experience, if one got a hit in so did the other. They both caught each other with a jab to the side of the face, then their legs clashed against like swords against each other sending a shock wave through the arena. They both backed off once again, Saru began moving all around the arena leaving an after image to try and confuse Akuma though the he was easily found and hit with a ki blast. Akuma then proceeded to get up close and unleash attack after attack upon him pushing him closer and closer to the edge until finally he was ready to knock him out completely.

"It's over" Akuma yelled as he sent Saru flying off the stage into the audience area. A smile radiating with arrogance made its way onto his face, but faded there soon after along with Saru who had knocked into the audience. "They weren't all after images" he said seemingly asking more than stating plainly.

"No they weren't" started Saru who was now standing behind Akuma with a ki blast to his back. "one of them was a duplication, can't blame you for not realizing in time the technique was created long ago by the crane school and is barely used by anyone, but I thought it might be useful and so I added it to the repertoire. Gotta admit though I expected more of the previous world champ" he said with a cocky smile as he released his ki blast sending Akuma flying into the audience where his duplicate had been.

"Folks I can't believe it but the undefeatable champ fighter from the last tournament Akuma has been beaten by the newcomer. Saru is the new martial arts world champion"! The crowd began going wild rushing to the arena's stage hoisting Saru up in the air. Saru who was lost in a state of amazement finally snapped out of it giving a peace sign to his younger brother who'd been watching the match from the sidelines after his defeat earlier on. Kai only an inch shorter than Saru with red hair, taking after his mother wearing a blue and orange gi to represent the Turtle Hermit School. He gave the signature son smile and also raised the peace sign. The celebrating went on for another 15 minutes but eventually they let Saru down and started to clear the arena. Akuma had taken off after his lost heading back to the lookout unsure how to cope with the defeat. Kai waited outside the fighters dressing area for Saru who came out after changing to more casual attire and receiving the check for winning the tournament. The brothers were two of the few people left on the island, most had already began making their way back home.

"Saru I can't believe it you won and got the prize money" exclaimed Kai.

"You know I didn't join the tournament for the money" Saru said in reply "but I guess mom and dad could use it or something"

"Yeah, yeah I know you joined to prove you were the greatest fighter on the planet, a feat which you have now accomplished. How does it feel?" Kai asked curiously.

"Short lived, I mean the fighters were all pretty decent tis time around and they were all pretty well matched so the tournament was able to go a full three days because the matches went so long, and when I was climbing to the top it was fun…"

"But now that It's over it seemed like it went by too fast" Kai finished "Man bro lighten up you just had one of the toughest battles of your life. You should be happy Akuma even entered otherwise you might not have had that much fun" said Kai as they began floating getting ready to take flight.

"I Guess you're right" Saru admitted as he let out a laugh "That bastard Akuma totally destroyed my gi and it was the only one I had for my school" he groaned while scratching his head.

"You could always war our old turtle gi" the younger brother suggested.

"Not gonna happen, no disrespect to the Turtle Hermit School, but I'm trying to start my own legendary fighting style hear I can't be wearing that gi" Saru explained "Oh and also I hate the color orange" this was probably more the reason he didn't want to wear it thought Kai.

"So where do you want to go now?"

"I dunno, the lookout is outta the question, Akuma is gonna be pissed for at least a week" said Saru pondering where they could go.

"Yeah and he gets all annoying when he loses too, asking for random sparring matches" Kai pointed out.

"Exactly" Saur agreed "What about west city, it's been a while since we last saw your nerd girlfriend" Saru teased.

"Stop calling her a nerd" Kai shouted blushing with an embarrassed look on his face "and she's not my girlfriend we just hang out a lot because we're around the same age and our families are longtime friends"

"Who ya tryna convince bro" he teased further causing Kai to chase him. They're both engulfed in their translucent aura as they increased their speed and began heading towards west city.

They didn't bother landing once they entered west city, doing so instead when they reached Capsule Corp. They entered the building without invitation. The two simply began wondering around searching for their friend.

"So where is Corset anyway" Saru asked looking around fascinated with the building like it was his first time just as he always did.

"Who knows let's just keep looking she's bound to be around here somewhere testing some new invention or something" Kai suggested.

 **A/N That's chapter 1 hope you guys are enjoying the story so far, again if you have any questions or you want to critique me or just leave a comment fell free to do so also if you're liking what you've read so far keep tuning in. I Know some stuff might be confusing right now but every thing will be answered in future chapters anyway that's all for this A/N thanks again and please R &R**


End file.
